


2 Years to Forever

by Kierkegarden



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierkegarden/pseuds/Kierkegarden
Summary: AU where there is no war and the Code isn’t really enforced. The only thing in the way of Ahsoka and Barriss having a healthy romantic relationship was the power differential between a Knight and a Padawan. And now, Ahsoka has endured her great trial. Uh, they deserved better and here it is?For my Valentine's Day 2018 Ficlet Challenge.





	2 Years to Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Anon on Tumblr | Prompt was simply 'Barrissoka'

Barriss first feels it in the cell, as she is dropping off the thief, limbs bound tight with durasteel cuffs. It is less of a disturbance, more of a premonition, within the Force. A much-awaited notice. Her eyes close tightly and she can’t stop the smile from spreading across her cheeks as the criminal looks up at her, confused and terrified.

“Can you handle this?” Barriss looks down at Zonder, his eyes bright and wide - proud as any new Padawan offered an opportunity to prove themselves, “I have a feeling that I am needed back at the temple. All that’s left is finishing the report and getting it to the guards. I’ll leave the speeder for you.”

“Of course!” he replies, turning to the jailer, “we’ve got it from here.”

Barriss boards the air taxi, with a wave to her Padawan, feeling the sweep of excitement within her. She had counted on this feeling to reveal itself to her for many months now.  Her heart echos the fuzzed out hip-hop music blaring on the station and her mind races with desire, nearly bursting.

“Jedi, eh?” the driver, a large Besalisk with a thick accent Ojomi accent, looks her up and down with interest.

“Yes,” Barriss taps her fingers against the hilt of her saber, “please take me to the temple.”

“It’s a shame,” - Barriss wishes he’d stop talking, so she can focus on meditating, controlling the spikes in her breath  - “You’re a real pretty one, contagious smile.”

“Huh,” her eyes narrow, “You wouldn’t have a chance anyway.”

He shrugs. “Always worth a shot.”

The silence grows heavy and awkward between them, as he turns the music back up. Now, at least, Barriss has the space to arrange her thoughts the way she wants them. Ahsoka. Trial. Knighted. Her Ahsoka.

“Ahsoka!” Barriss runs straight into Ahsoka’s new quarters. Roomier, with a larger bed, thin duvet and bedside table - unlike the Padawan dormitories which consist of a glorified mattress on the floor.

The new knight’s eyes widen with surprise and then narrow again as her smile spreads to them, genuinely. “Barriss! They told me you were on a mission in the lower levels.”

Barriss embraces her behind the door, all shields and cynicism, professionalism cast aside. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

“They sent you a message?”

“In a sense,” Barriss breaths in the salty-sweet softness under Ahsoka’s lekku, where perspiration becomes intoxicating pheromones, “I have been waiting for you, for this day.”

“We both have,” For the first time in the two years since Barriss’s own knighting, she allows their lips to brush together, molding into one as Ahsoka returns the kiss - the passion of two years condensed into a moment.

Breathlessly, Ahsoka draws back from it. “They want me back for dinner in the mess hall,” she exhales softly as Barriss plants smaller kisses down her neck, spinning her onto the bed.

“They’ve had you for two years,” she responds, “Can’t I have you for a moment?”

“Hopefully more than a moment,” Ahsoka smirks, as she rolls Barris to the side, “hopefully at least an afternoon. Maybe a lifetime?”

“I’m sure we can arrange that.” Their foreheads press together in that position, kisses becoming messier, faster, needier. Barriss knows there is no one worth waiting two years for, no one but beautiful, radiant Ahsoka. The sun around which she’d gladly orbit for the rest of her life.


End file.
